1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and system for the fabrication of multi-shaped antennas and to antennae produced thereby. More particularly it relates to the use of multiple light beams to form an interference pattern of various intensities to expose and develop a photoresist material for the formation of optical antennas of various shapes.
2. Background Information
Presently various shapes can be etched into substrate material using grayscale masking techniques. The grayscale mask is used to selectively illuminate a photoresist layer deposited on a substrate, exposing the photoresist layer. The exposed photoresist layer is developed and both the photoresist layer and the substrate are etched forming particular structures. In conventional systems interference patterns are not used to expose the photoresist layer and cut metallic layers typically form antenna systems.